narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Chouji Akimichi
19 Epilog: 30 |bday=1. Mai |geschlecht=männlich |status=lebend |größe=Part 1: 150.6 cm, 156.3 cm Part 2: 172.3 cm The Last: 177 cm |gewicht=Part 1: 62 kg, 69.3 kg Part 2: 87.5 kg |b-gr=B |familie=Chouza Akimichi (Vater) Chojis Mutter Karui (Ehefrau) Chouchou Akimichi (Tochter) |manga=34 |anime=1 |film=1. Shippuuden-Film |special=3. Special |spiel=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 |beruf=Shinobi |Ninja-ID=012625 |nrang=Chunin |genin=12 |chunin=14 |jonin= |meister=Asuma Sarutobi |schüler= |fähigkeit=Akimichi-Hiden |elemente= |waffen= |sonstiges= |srang=0 |arang=3 |brang=6 |crang=13 |drang=17 }} Allgemeines Choji Akimichi (Cho = Schmetterling, ji = Kind o. Liebe; Akimichi = Herbst-Straße) ist ein Chunin aus Konohagakure und zusammen mit Shikamaru Nara und Ino Yamanaka im Team 10. Er gilt als gutherzig und etwas schüchtern, weshalb er sich oft zu wenig zutraut. Im Kampf nutzt er sein Gewicht, wegen dem er früher gehänselt wurde, zu seinem Vorteil, da er durch das Hiden seines Clans seinen Körper oder einzelne Körperteile, vergrößern kann. Erscheinung Als Kind thumb|left|Choji als Kind Choji war ein kleiner, dicklicher Junge mit hellbraunen, stacheligen Haaren. Auf seinen Wangen waren schon damals die spiralförmigen Symbole zu erkennen, welche auch heute noch zu sehen sind. Durch das fehlende Stirnband standen seine Haare wild nach hinten ab. Große, schwarze Kulleraugen dominierten das kindliche Gesicht. Seine Kleidung wurde schon damals durch Grüntöne bestimmt und bestand aus einer einfachen Jacke und einer kurzen Hose. Als Genin left|thumb|Choji als [[Genin]] Wie alle Mitglieder seines Clans ist Choji in diesem Alter schon übergewichtig, hasst es jedoch, darauf angesprochen zu werden. Sein Meister verordnet ihm zwar immer wieder eine Diät, jedoch hält Choji sich nicht unbedingt an diese Anweisung. Immer bei sich trägt er eine oder mehrere Chipstüten seiner Lieblingsmarke. Als Genin trägt er eine kurzärmlige grüne Jacke, unter der sich ein T-Shirt mit dem Symbol seines Clans verbirgt und eine kurze braune Hose, sowie Bandagen an Armen und Beinen. An seinem Gesäß und am rechten Oberschenkel hat er Taschen für Kunai und Shuriken befestigt. Des Weiteren trägt er einen langen, weißen Schal. Sein Stirnband trägt er als Mütze mit großen Öffnungen für sein braunes Haar. Als Chunin In den Shippuuden ist sein Haar um ein gutes Stück länger geworden und auch sonst hat er sein Aussehen radikal verändert. Nun trägt er einen roten Mantel mit mehreren Panzerplatten. Eine schwarze Hose und Handschuhe mit Stahlplatten komplettieren das Outfit. Statt seiner alten Kopfbedeckung trägt er nun ein normales Stirnband auf rotem Stoff. Nach seiner bestandenen Prüfung zum Chunin erhält er, wie der Rest seines Teams, Ohrringe von Meister Asuma, die er seitdem trägt. The Last thumb|left|Choji mit 19 Jahren Im Alter von 19 Jahren ist sein Haar nun wieder wesentlich kürzer und liegt leicht zur Seite. Auch trägt er nun einen unauffälligen, braunen Kinnbart. Im Wesentlichen hat sich seine Kleidung jedoch nicht verändert. Sein rotes Oberteil trägt er nun etwas kürzer und die verteilten Panzerplatten darauf sind einem großen Bauchschutz gewichen. Außerdem trägt auch er nun die für diese Zeit typischen schwarzen Stiefel. Als Erwachsener Nach dem großen Zeitsprung trägt er seine Ohrringe nicht mehr, da er sie an seine Tochter weitergegeben hat. Das Stirnband ist mittlerweile komplett verschwunden, die braune Haarmähne hat er als geflochtene Zöpfe am Hinterkopf gebändigt und er hat sich einen Bart wachsen lassen. Dieser lässt ihn männlicher und erwachsener wirken. Auch das neue Outfit erinnert an keinen Jugendlichen mehr, sondern zeugt von einem erwachsenen Mann mit Familie. Statt einem roten Mantel mit Stahlplatten darauf trägt er nun eine dünne, grüne, offene Jacke über einem einfachen grauen T-Shirt mit dem roten Zeichen des Akimichi-Clans darauf. Dies ist mittlerweile das einzige Merkmal, was an den alten Choji erinnert. Ebenfalls anders ist die braune Dreiviertelhose mit Gürtel statt einer schwarzen, langen Hose in jungen Jahren. Desweiteren ist seine gesamte Statur fülliger, breiter und größer geworden. In den Gaiden besteht seine Alltagskleidung aus einem weiten, hellen Oberteil, einer dunklen Übergangsjacke und einer einfachen, hellen Hose. Charakter Choji ist ein ruhiger und liebenswerter Zeitgenosse, der Konflikten aus dem Weg geht. Auch sonst ist er eher schüchtern, was jedoch darin resultiert, dass er sich selbst nichts zutraut und sich als Hindernis für seine Freunde betrachtet, was vor allem im Kampf gegen Jirobo deutlich wird. Diese Charakterzüge stehen jedoch im starken Kontrast zu dem Verhalten, das er an den Tag legt, wenn er sich wegen seines Gewichtes angegriffen fühlt. Sobald er das Wort "fett" hört, bekommt er Wutausbrüche und akzeptiert keinerlei Kommentare bezüglich seiner Figur. Eine ähnliche Entschlossenheit zeigt er, wenn er seine Freunde verteidigen will, so lässt er nichts auf Shikamaru kommen und brennt auf den Kampf gegen Jirobo, nachdem dieser seinen besten Freund angegriffen und beleidigt hat. Ansonsten ist er jemand, der das Training gerne schleifen lässt und sich lieber dem Müßiggang widmet, was bei ihm vor allem mit Essen gleichzusetzen ist. Er isst für sein Leben gern und das in so rauen Mengen, das Asuma angesichts der Rechnung oftmals verzweifelt. Forderungen nach einer Diät oder mehr Training stoßen bei ihm auf taube Ohren, zumal er nie ohne eine Chipstüte anzutreffen ist. Sein von Grund auf eigentlich fröhliches Wesen hat er auch als Erwachsener beibehalten können, auch wenn seine Ehefrau ihn deswegen manchmal zurechtweisen muss. Sein heiteres Gemüt macht sich vor allem dann bemerkbar, wenn er - in seiner Rolle als erwachsener Mann und Vater - nach wie vor stets mit einer Chipstüte in der Hand zu sehen ist, womit er sich ein wenig zum Gespött Anderer macht. Kindheit Choji wurde oft wegen seines Gewichtes ausgeschlossen, gehänselt und hatte keine Freunde. Als die anderen Kinder mal wieder Ninja spielten, setzte sich Shikamaru dafür ein, dass Choji mitspielen darf, jedoch waren die anderen Kinder dagegen, da er seinem Team nur Nachteile einbringen würde. Traurig ging Choji nach Hause, wo sein Vater ihn tröstete und sagte, dass er ein liebevoller und herzensguter Mensch sei und er eines Tages auf jemanden treffen würde, der dies zu schätzen wüsste. Just in diesem Moment kam Shikamaru vorbei, der keine Lust mehr auf das Spiel hatte und Choji einlud, sich mit ihm die Wolken anzusehen. Seit diesem Tag waren die beiden beste Freunde. Später verstand er sich auch mit Naruto und Kiba ganz gut. Handlung Chunin-Auswahlprüfung thumb|left|[[Team 10 greift ein]] Nachdem er die Ninja-Akademie absolviert hat, kommt Choji zusammen mit seinen Klassenkameraden Ino und Shikamaru ins Team 10 unter Asuma Sarutobi. Sie absolvieren mehrere kleine Missionen und werden kurz darauf von ihrem Meister zur Chunin-Auswahlprüfung angemeldet, wo sie auf die anderen Genin ihres Jahrgangs treffen. Die erste Prüfung besteht Choji mit seinem ganzen Team, indem Ino in seinen Geist eindringt und die Aufgaben für ihn löst. Während der zweiten Prüfung wollen sie zunächst den schwächsten Gegner suchen, müssen jedoch mitansehen, wie das Sound-Trio Team 7 und Lee besiegt, und greifen ein, nachdem Zaku versucht, Sakura umzubringen. Choji wollte zunächst nicht kämpfen, doch nachdem Zaku ihn als Fettwanst beschimpft, erwacht sein Kampfgeist. Trotzdem unterlagen sie schließlich, sodass erst der vor Kurzem wiedererwachte Sasuke das Trio durch sein Juin in die Flucht schlagen konnte. Bei den Auswahlkämpfen für die dritte Runde muss Choji gegen Dosu antreten, diesem unterlag er jedoch nach einem kurzen Kampf. Die dritte Runde und Orochimarus Angriff auf Konoha verfolgt er dann von der Zuschauertribüne aus und fällt wie die meisten anderen Zuschauer in einen tiefen Schlaf. Im Sasuke-Rettungs-Team thumb|right|Choji nach Einnahme der roten Pille Kurz nachdem Tsunade ihr Amt als Hokage angetreten hat, beschließt Sasuke, Konoha zu verlassen, da er glaubt, hier nicht stark genug werden zu können, um sich an seinem Bruder rächen zu können. Als dies im Dorf bekannt wird, beauftragt Tsunade Shikamaru damit, ein Team zusammenzustellen und Sasuke zurück nach Konoha zu bringen. Für das Team wählt er seinen besten Freund Choji aus, Naruto, der ihm von Tsunade empfohlen wird, sowie Kiba und Neji, die er aufgrund ihrer Fähigkeiten ins Team beordert. Nachdem er das Team eingeschworen hat, beginnen sie mit der Verfolgung und schaffen es recht schnell, die Sound-Four einzuholen, werden jedoch von Jirobo in einer Erdkuppel gefangen gehalten, woraufhin der Rest des Oto-Quartetts entkommt. Jedoch schaffen sie es, sich dank Chojis Hiden zu befreien. Nachdem Jirobo Shikamaru beleidigt, bleibt Choji zurück, um die Ehre seines Freundes zu verteidigen und fordert Jirobo zum Kampf heraus, während der Rest des Teams wieder die Verfolgung aufnimmt. Dieser erkennt schnell, dass Choji sich selbst als Last empfindet und sich für zu schwach hält, woraufhin er ihn als Bauernopfer verspottet. Choji muss alle 3 Nahrungspillen nehmen um gegen Jirobo bestehen zu können, jedoch bezahlt er das Risiko fast mit seinem Leben. Er muss notoperiert werden und nimmt sich danach vor, viel mehr zu trainieren. Während den neuen Chunin-Auswahlprüfungen nahmen Choji und Ino ohne Shikamaru an diesen teil, da dieser bereits Chunin war und als Prüfer fungieren musste. Daher gründeten die beiden zusammen mit Sakura vorläufig ein Team. thumb|left|Choji, Ino und Sakura Die von Shikamaru gestellten Aufgaben waren zwar einfach zu lösen, doch das von ihm entwickelte System, nach dem die drei Teammitglieder in verschiedene Räume geschickt wurden, machte es schwierig, die erforderliche Gesamtpunktzahl zu erreichen. Wie bei der letzten Prüfung schon entschied die letzte Frage über das Bestehen des Tests. Der gestellten Frage nach sollte in einem Notfall-Szenario freiwillig ein Teammitglied geopfert werden. Choji, Ino und Sakura wussten aber, dass das Opfern eines Freundes keine Option ist und aufgrund dieser Antwort kamen sie weiter. Den ersten Teil der Auswahlprüfung, den schriftlichen Test, bestritten sie also erfolgreich in Konohagakure. Nachdem er und seine Kameradinnen also bestehen konnten, waren sie eines der ersten 30 Teams, das rechtzeitig in Sunagakure ankam, um dort den zweiten Teil der Prüfung, die Überlebensübung, in der Dämonen-Wüste zu bestreiten. Nachdem der Bericht über seine Leistungen an Tsunade weitergegeben wurde, da die dritte Prüfung ausfallen musste, erachtete diese ihn, Ino und Sakura für geeignet, um Chunin zu werden. }} Ein neuer Kamerad Nachdem Naruto von seinem zweieinhalbjährigem Training mit Jiraiya zurückkehrt, trifft er Shikamaru, der wiederum Gesellschaft von Choji und Ino erhält. Noch bevor Ino sich zu den Jungs gesellt, werden Choji, Naruto und Shikamaru von Sai angegriffen, der Naruto testen will. Choji zerstört dabei einen von Sais Tintenwesen. Asumas Tod thumb|left|Der Verlust von Asuma Ursprünglich wollte Naruto, dass Choji und sein Team ihn zum geheimen Treffen mit Sasoris Spion begleiten, aber da sie schon eine Mission hatten, mussten sie absagen. Als bekannt wird, dass sich Akatsukimitglieder im Feuer-Reich aufhalten und den Jinchuuriki des Kyuubi suchen, bildet Tsunade das Nijuu Shoutai, um sie aufzuspüren und auszuschalten. Choji bildet hierbei ein Team mit Ino, Aoba und Raidou. Asuma ruft sie zur Unterstützung, als er gegen Hidan und Kakuzu kämpft, jedoch kommen sie zu spät - ihr Meister liegt bereits im Sterben. Seine letzten Worte an Choji sind, dass er später mal einer der stärksten Shinobi Konohas werden könne, sofern er endlich eine Diät machen würde. Wie der Rest seines Teams ist er vom Tod seins Meisters schwer getroffen und trainiert hart, um Rache an Hidan und Kakuzu üben zu können. Einige Tage später bricht er mit Kakashi und dem Rest seines Teams auf, um die beiden Akatsukimitglieder zu stellen und zu töten. Während Shikamaru allein gegen Hidan kämpft, unterstützt er Kakashi beim Kampf gegen Kakuzu. Nach dem erfolgreichen Abschluss der Mission kehrt er mit den anderen nach Konoha zurück. Pains Angriff auf Konoha thumb|right|Choji und [[Chouza attackieren Pain]] Beim Angriff von Pain kämpft er mit Kakashi an der Seite seines Vaters gegen den Gott-Körper und den Dämonen-Körper von Pain. Sie wehren sich tapfer und schaffen es, die Kunst von Pain zu durchschauen, bezahlen jedoch einen hohen Preis, da Chouza, der seinen Sohn gedeckt hat, und Kakashi schwer verletzt werden. Choji nimmt an, dass sein Vater tot ist und ist den Tränen nahe, wird jedoch von Kakashi aufgefordert, das Opfer seines Vaters nicht zu vergeuden und Tsunade die Informationen über Pains Können zu übermitteln. Der Dämonen-Körper versucht noch, ihn mit einer Rakete niederzustrecken, diese kann Kakashi jedoch mit Kamui in eine andere Dimension ziehen, wobei er sein ganzes Chakra verbraucht und sein Leben lässt. Bei Tsunade angekommen erfährt er, dass sein Vater noch am Leben ist, und eilt zu ihm zurück, um ihm zu helfen. Später ist Choji anwesend, als Naruto ins Dorf zurückkehrt und feiert seinen Sieg über Pain. Vierter Shinobi-Weltkrieg thumb|left|Choji im vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieg Im vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieg gegen Tobi, Kabuto Yakushi und Tobis Zetsu-Armee wird Choji der 4. Division der vereinten Shinobi-Streitkräfte, welche im Fernkampf spezialisiert ist, zugewiesen. Dabei steht er unter anderem zusammen mit Shikamaru und Temari unter dem Kommando von General Gaara. Als die erste Division unter Druck gerät, wird die fünfte Divisio abkommandiert, um die erste zu unterstützen. Hierbei trifft Choji wieder auf Shikamaru und Ino und vereint sich mit diesen, um Darui dabei zu helfen, Kinkaku zu stoppen. thumb|right|Choji erinnert sich an seinen Schwur thumb|left|Ino rettet Choji Als Nächstes wollen sich die Drei um Kakuzu kümmern, werden jedoch von Shikaku Nara angewiesen, sich um ihren ebenfalls wiederbelebten Sensei zu kümmern, da sie seinen Kampfstil besser kennen als alle anderen. Choji kann es zunächst nicht über's Herz bringen, seinen ehemaligen Meister anzugreifen, woraufhin Ino ihn an Asmumas letzten Worte erinnert. Asuma lobt das Wachstum seiner Schüler, bevor sie ihn angreifen. Choji schafft es jedoch immer noch nicht, Asuma anzugreifen. Als dieser zu einem gefährlichen Angriff gegen ihn ansetzt, schubst Ino ihn aus dem Weg und dringt in dessen Geist ein, um in seinem Körper gegen Asuma zu kämpfen, wobei sie ihn nochmals eindringlich auf ihre Pflicht hinweist. Choji reißt sich nun zusammen und kann einen finalen Schlag landen. Asuma ist besiegt und gratuliert seinen Schülern zu ihrem perfekten Teamwork, bevor er versiegelt wird. Die restlichen Kämpfe dauern bis in die Nacht an, bis die Statue Gedou Mazou auf dem Schlachtfeld wütet. Danach sieht man Choji mit seinem Team und Tenten planen. Am nächsten Morgen sind sie und die Anderen auf Anweisung von Shikamaru in Kreise eingeteilt bis Naruto eintrifft, was verhindern soll, dass Zetsus Klone unbemerkt angreifen können, da jeder attackiert werden soll, der seinen Kreis verlässt. Nachdem sie vom Hauptquartier informiert wurden, dass Naruto und Killer B gegen Tobi kämpfen, bricht er zusammen mit den Anderen auf, um Naruto im Kampf zu unterstützen. Die Allianz trifft gerade noch rechtzeitig ein und kann mit vereinten Kräften den übermächtigen Gegnern einigermaßen standhalten. Im Anschluss muss Choji mitansehen, wie Neji sein Leben für seine Cousine und Naruto opfert. Nachdem Kurama genug Chakra gesammelt hat, überträgt Naruto es an Choji und den Rest der Allianz. Nachdem der Yondaime Hokage, Juugo und Sasuke auf dem Schlachtfeld eintreffen, möchte Ino in aller Freude direkt zu ihm, doch Choji und Shikamaru halten sie auf und warnen sie, da Sasuke noch als Feind gilt. Choji und die Anderen sind schockiert, als sie hören, dass Sasuke Hokage werden will. Da sich Team 7 wieder vereinigt hat, lächelt Ino und erinnert sich an die Chunin-Auswahlprüfung zurück. Gemeinsam mit den anderen stürmen sie dem Juubi entgegen. Dieses bildet mehrere kleine Ableger von sich selbst, um sie vom Original fernzuhalten. Nachdem Sakura alle anderen Shinobi mit ihren Kräften beeindrucken konnte, lässt Ino sie ungerne im Mittelpunkt stehen und will nun auch beweisen, was sie und ihr Team auf Lager haben. Die Drei begeben sich in Formation E und durch Inos Gedankenübertragung bringen sie zusammen zahlreiche Juubi-Klone zur Strecke. thumb|left|Angriff auf Obito Der Götterbaum saugt mittlerweile zahlreichen Shinobi das Chakra aus, wovor Choji sich aber retten konnte, im Gegensatz zu Shikamaru, der jedoch noch von Sakura gerettet werden kann. Später schafft Naruto neun Rasengan pro Schwanz von Kurama und setzt sich gemeinsam mit Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Shino und Sai in Verbindung, um seine Strategie zu erklären. Durch sein Chakra geschützt schlüpfen sie in das Innere des von Susano'o geschützten Kyuubi-Chakras und erhalten je ein Rasengan, von Naruto erschaffen, um Obitos Schild zu durchbrechen, was ihnen auch gelingt. thumb|left|Choji wird im ewigen Tsukuyomi gefangen thumb|right|Chojis Traum Nachdem auch Choji am direkten Kampf gegen Obito Uchiha, Madara Uchiha und dem Juubi beteiligt war, wird er, wie viele andere, ebenfalls vom Mugen Tsukuyomi von Madara erfasst. Er träumt davon, einmal nicht für seine Esserei getadelt, sondern von einem Mädchen angehimmelt zu werden, was sein Vater stolz mitansieht. Später werden Choji und der Rest der Welt von Naruto und Sasuke aus dem Gen-Jutsu befreit. The Last und Epilog thumb|left|Choji und die Anderen warten auf die Kinder Nachdem Choji in sein normales Leben zurückgekehrt ist, ist er zu den Ereignissen von The Last: Naruto the Movie 19 Jahre alt. Zu sehen ist er, als er mit seinen nach wie vor besten Freunden Shikamaru und Ino Narutos Entwicklung zum Mädchen-Schwarm diskutiert. Später ist er auf Narutos und Hinatas Hochzeit anwesend. Wie im Epilog offenbart, sind er und Karui tatsächlich verheiratet. Zusammen mit ihr führt er fortan ein ruhiges Leben als kleine Familie, denn sie bekommen nach einiger Zeit auch eine Tochter namens Chouchou. Es ist zu sehen, wie er, seine Frau, Ino und Sai auf einem Trainingsplatz auf ihre Kinder warten, um sie im Rahmen der Ino-Shika-Cho-Formation zu trainieren. Die Kinder aber erscheinen nicht zum geplanten Training: Shikadai hat keine Lust und Chouchou geht lieber etwas mit Anko essen. Lediglich Inojin erscheint zum Training, versteckt sich jedoch vor seinen Eltern, da er Angst vor seiner wütenden Mutter hat. Naruto Gaiden thumb|right|150px|Choji begrüßt seine Tochter und [[Sarada Uchiha|Sarada]] Einige Jahre nach dem Epilog befindet Chojis Tochter sich kurz vor der Abschlussprüfung der Ninja-Akademie. Eines Nachmittags holt er Chouchou ab, um mit ihr zu trainieren. Am darauffolgenden Tag gönnt Choji sich bereits zum Frühstuck eine däftige Mahlzeit, was seiner Tochter Anlass dazu gibt, an ihrer Abstammung zu zweifeln. Karui scheint wenig begeistert von ihrem Mann und ihrer Tochter, was Choji aber kein bisschen zu stören scheint. Er versucht sogar, seine Tochter davon zu überzeugen, sie esse zu wenig. Sehr zum Leidwesen des jungen Mädchens begreift Choji nicht, dass seiner Tochter ihre Statur unangenehm wird und dass sie eigentlich plant, ab- und nicht zuzunehmen. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten thumb|left|Das [[Hiden|Clan-Hiden der Akimichis]] Im Kampf nutzt Choji seinen stämmigen Körper zu seinem Vorteil. Die Hiden seines Clans erlauben es ihm, einzelne Körperteile oder auch seinen gesamten Körper zu vergrößern und seine Körperkraft so extrem zu steigern. Damit gleicht er seinen Mangel an Geschwindigkeit und technischer Raffinesse aus, jedoch werden durch den Einsatz seiner Hiden sehr viele Kalorien verbrannt, weshalb er versucht, diesen Nachteil durch eifriges Essen wieder wettzumachen. In seinem Team nimmt er die wohl offensivste Rolle ein, da er im Vergleich zu seinen Teamkameraden das stärkste und beste Tai-Jutsu hat. Chojis Techniken Parameter Mitglied der Gruppierungen *'Team 10' *'Sasuke-Rettungs-Team' *''' Team Choji ' *'Nijuu Shoutai' *'Division 4' Trivia *Er mag es nicht, ein Wort hören zu müssen, das mit "Fett" anfängt. **Bezeichnet man ihn als fett, bekommt er Wutanfälle. *Sein Spitzname (von Naruto) ist ''Debuchin obaka, was zu deutsch "Fettwanst-Idiot" bedeutet. **Choji erfuhr bisher aber noch nichts von diesem Spitznamen. *Sein Charakter wird als langsam und gerne essend beschrieben. *Seine Leibspeisen sind gegrilltes Fleisch und süße Snacks. **Er verabscheut alles Ungenießbare. *Er möchte gegen jeden kämpfen, der ihn füttert. *Sein Lieblingwort ist "Fleisch". *Sein Hobby ist es, Knabbereien zu kaufen. *Choji gehört zur 16. Generation des Akimichi-Clans. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) * Naruto (Film) * Naruto (Novel) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Rin *Naruto: Die Schriften des To *Naruto: Die Schriften des Sha * Naruto: Die Schriften des Retsu * Sakura Hiden: Liebesgedanken, getragen von einer Frühlingsbrise''' Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Team 10 Kategorie:Team Asuma Kategorie:Chojis Kämpfe